brendan_erins_childhood_memoriafandomcom-20200214-history
The Unsung Evil Story
The Unsung Evil Story was a story written on the 18th of September 2007. Script The Unsung Evil story characters brendan,dry bones,erin,rai,sonic,tails,knuckles,sephy,cloud,mario,luigi BRENDAN:WHERE ARE WE NOW? DRYBONES:DONT ASK ME.....AHH! HELP! WE ARE TRAPPED IN A SWIRLING TORNADO OF NOTHINGNESS! ERIN:MAYBE IT OUR HQ! I NEVER FIXED THE LIGHTS..... BRENDAN:ERIN! FIX THE LIGHTS! ERIN:FINE....(2 MINUITS LATER)...DONE! DRYBONE:PHE-W.THOUGHT I WAS A GONER. BRENDAN:I HEARD THERES A NEW COMPANY OPENIN' DOWN TOWN. DRYBONES:WHY YOU SPEAKING ALLL AMERICAN? BRENDAN:I DUNNO! HEE HEE! ERIN:DIDNT YOU HERE, GUYS?ITS RUN BY SONIC!AND I HEARD SONIC IS..... BRENDAN:OH YEAH SONIC TURNED TO THE DARK SIDE A WEEK AGO! ERIN:THEN WHY DIDNT YOU TELL ME? DRY BONES:CUZ WE DIDNT WANNA UPSET YOU! ERIN:LIKE HECK ILL BE UPSET! HAVE YOU EVER SEEN ME CRY? BRENDAN:NO, BUT WE THOUGHT YOU MIGHT OF. ERIN:GNNNR I WISH YOU WERE SMARTER THAN THAT.I F I DONT CRY I DONT CRY. DRYBONES:SONICS PLANNIN' ON RULING THE WORLD. BRENDAN:HIS HQ LOOKS LIKE SHINRA'S DRYBONES:NO THAT IS SHINRAS SONICS IS THE ONE NEXT TO IT BRENDAN:OH RIGHT ERIN:FOR GOODNESS SAKE, THAT LOOKS LIKE A NEEDLE FORK!!!!!! BRENDAN:UM....WE DIDNT DESIGN IT. ERIN:FINE! LETS BLAME SHINRA SINCE THEY ARE NEXT TO IT! DRYBONES:WE NEED RAMUNDO... BRENDAN:OH FOR THE LOVE OF....ALL THE OTHERS WORK THERE.APART FROM TAILS. TAILS:HERE I AM!ITS ONLY US THAT CAN SAVE THE WORLD FROM FIRE AND DESTRUCTION. ERIN:WELL THAT JUST SUCKS. WE NEED A MASSIVE BOMB THAT WILL EXPL0DE SONICS BIG COMPANY! DRYBONES:BUT WE DONT HAVE ONE... TAILS:HMM.........WE DONT HAVE CHAOS EMERALDS EITHER. BRENDAN:WHA!?BUT BUT BUT...... ERIN:EVEN SEPHYS WORKING FOR HIM?WE HAVEN'T GOT AN OUNCE OF LUCK THAT CAN HELP US... DRYBONES:WHOS SEPHY? BRENDAN:I DONT THINK SEPHYS WORKING THERE. ERIN:WOOPEEEEE! TAILS:WHOS SEPHY? BRENDAN:UM YOU SHOULD KNOW THAT HES A SUPER POWERFUL PERSON. ERIN:THATS ALL WE KNOW. DRYBONES:I'M GONNA GO HAVE A NAP.....YAWN.... TAILS:BUT THERE'S NO BEDS!AND ITS 11 OCLOCK IN THE MORNING! BRENDAN:THERE'S THE FLOOR.HE IS UNDEAD, AFTER ALL. ERIN:LOOK.HE'S ASLEEP ANYWAY. DRYBONES:ZZZZZZZ BRENDAN:THAT SUCKS!WHAT NOW? ERIN:HMM....HOW ABOUT....WE EAT CHEESE!'''CHEESE '''TAILS:YUMMY! BRENDAN:DRY BONES IS LACTOSE INTOLERANT!SO ARE YOU TAILS! TAILS:AW MAN.WHAT EVER THEN. ERIN:LETS FIGURE OUT A PLAN. at the hq SONIC:WITH MY PLAN AND MY NF(needle fork) HQ,NOTHING CAN STOP ME DESTROYING AND TAKING OVER THE ENTIRE EARTH! RAMUNDO:SONIC? SONIC:MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! RAMUNDO:SONIC! SONIC:WHAT NOW?IM IN THE MIDDLE OF EVIL LAUGHING. RAMUNDO:IM GONNA FIRE MYSELF. SONIC:WHA?....IF YOU LEAVE,I WILL DESTROY YOU TOO. RAMUNDO:I DONT FLAMING CARE!!! THIS JOB IS TOO BORING.I DONT GET PAID ENOUGH! SONIC:YOU DONT GET PAID AT ALL! RAMUNDO:EXACTLY!GETTING NOTHING FOR THIS IS NEVER ENOUGH!IM GETTIN' THE HECK OUTTA HERE!!!! SONIC:NOOOOOO! WHO WILL TEST IF THE PAINTS DRIED!I ONLY HAVE 1000 PEOPLE TO TEST IT! KNUCKLES:SONIC? DO I GET TO KILL ERIN YET? SONIC:NOT UNTIL THE PAINTS FINISHED DRYING. KNUCKLES:IS IT DRY YET? SONIC:IT WONT BE FOR 3 DAYS. KNUCKLES:BUT I HAVE GIL!'''100 GIL '''KNUCKLES:SEE? 100 GIL TO GET OUT 1 DAY EARLY. SONIC:OK! DEAL THEN!PASS ME THE CASH! KNUCKLES:BWA HYA HYA! SONIC:WHILE THE PAINTS DRYING, WORK ON YOUR EVIL LAUGH. ITS WORSE THAN HEIDIGGERS. KNUCKLES:KAY KAY. SONIC:MWA HA HA.....HA HA....HACK HACK HAA.... CLOUD:SONIC, I WANT PAY! SONIC:MWA WA WHAT? CLOUD:I WANT MY PAY!I WANT GIL,BUCKS,DOLLORS.......WHATEVER! SONIC:MEH.DONT HAVE ANY. CLOUD:IM WAITING FOR A YES OR A NO! SONIC:NO FLAMIN WAY!NO ONE GETS PAY UNTIL EARTH IS DESTROYED. CLOUD:WHA!?WHY DID I EVEN JOIN! SONIC:YOU DIDNT WANNA DIE. CLOUD:FINE!KILL ME NOW! I'M SICK OF PAINT TESTING! SONIC:FINE.....FIRE YOURSELF LIKE RAMUNDO DID! CLOUD:NOT UNTIL AI DIE! SONIC:CRIPES! HE'S LOST HIS MIND! CLOUD:GET ON WITH IT!FINE!I FIRED MYSELF.NOW KILL ME! SONIC:IN 10 DAYS. CLOUD:ARRRRRRRRRGH! two k o bullets shoot into cloud SONIC:PHEWEE!GLAD HE DIDNT KILL ME WITH THAT SWORD...OH RATS.ONLY 999 PEOPLE!?OH WELL....BACK TO EVIL LAUGHING!MWAHAHAHAHA...... back at the heros hq.... BRENDAN:LETS DO THIS! DRYBONE:NO NO NO NO.....OH WAIT.THAT IS A GOOD PLAN! ERIN:THEN ITS SETTLED.WE SAY WE WANT TO WASH THE CLOTHES AS LAUNDRY WORKERS...TAILS?WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT? TAILS:JUST LOOKING AT A WEIRD LOOKING GUY WITH BROWN HAIR STORMING OUT OF THE ENEMY HQ. ERIN:OH RIGHT THEN. BRENDAN:I SUMMON MY SECRET INNOCVATION! FIND OUT ABOUT THE STUPID BROWNHAIRED GUY!(Heehee, this ought t be fun!) ERIN:WHSAT YOU PICK UP BRENDAN? BRENDAN:IT DIDNT WORK RIGHT. Category:Unfinished Stories